Worth
by Shiho Juuri
Summary: Sequel to date Sakura is having doubts about Jun feelings for her. Finn unknowingly strikes again helping the couple with a little push. What will happen to Jun and Sakura do they have a future or what. SakuraxJun, MegumixYahiro, FinnxRyuu and AxT, KxH


**I don't own Special A**

* * *

_Me_

_I was a person who just, watch from behind_

_Not thinking of tomorrow or what I'll find_

_But when I met you I saw the world for the first time_

_What friendship really means and love defined_

_You brought out myself_

_Me and everything I felt_

* * *

Sakura stared out at the blue sky. She felt her heart aching each time, it's been weeks since she last saw him. She was so uncertain of what really is going on around her. Jun was giving unclear signs one moment she feels like she has him but another moment he feels so distant.

Maybe the girls from school were right she was just hoping for nothing. Those girls they didn't know that she could hear them gossiping about her and she act like it didn't affect her. But sometimes words can penetrate the barrier she had built around her.

Sakura may look like the world didn't affect her; she was always smiling and laughing. But under it all sometimes the words of others can penetrate her wall mostly now that she doesn't know what Jun really thinks of them.

She could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "A Lady like yourself shouldn't be crying" she heard someone say. She turned around to see Finn dress as a guy offering a handkerchief she smiled as she accepted the offer. Sakura wipe her tears as Finn seated at the chair passing hers. "What are you doing here Finn?" Sakura asked looking at the Princess.

"I was going to meet Alisa here she wanted me to do a favor for her" Finn explained signaling for a waiter after ordering, she look at Sakura and gave her a warm smile. "It's alright you can talk to me" Finn said softly. Sakura looked at the Princess and giving her a sad smile.

Sakura's control was breaking into pieces the tears appeared again. "I don't know- …. what's happening between Jun- and me, I don't know if he loves me or I am just hoping for nothing" Sakura said between sobs. Finn moved closer to the Pink haired and patted her, letting her cry.

After minutes of water works Sakura finally calmed down. "Why don't you drink this?" Finn offered the ice tea. Sakura slowly drank the juice as she calm herself. "I sorry but ever since the incident with you and Megumi on your date, I am just losing it" Sakura fake a laugh. "Jun has been giving me mix signals one moment he shows he likes me and then the next it's as if I am nothing" she added.

"And do you know what hurts the most?" Sakura asked Finn just stayed silent and let the girl let it out of her system. "He hasn't even told me he likes me yet" She said bitterly.

"Sakura I don't really know the words that can make it better but I do know this some people have hard time expressing themselves, maybe Jun is one of them" Finn comforted the girl. "I don't really know what to do" Sakura whispered she was losing hope.

"Never give up, you're the one who taught me that Sakura looking at you is the example of that, in everything that you do you never give up" Finn stated giving the girl a smile. After moments of silence both laugh. "Thank you Finn" Sakura smiled she was really happy about what Finn said.

"No problem plus it's true you are one of my friends who I never saw give up" Finn said drinking the cold mocha latte. "Why are you meeting Arisa anyway?" Sakura asked as they both ordered some cake. "Well remember me and Megumi's date a few weeks ago, it made Yahiro really jealous so she thought it can also work with Aoi" Finn explained as she remembered her conversation with Arisa moments ago.

Sakura chuckled "You can make a business out of this Finn if you want to make your significant other jealous just come and I'll help you" Sakura joked "Well I guess if you think about It, it may work" Finn said thinking about Sakura's suggestion. "It did work for Yahiro and Megumi" she added

"Why are you in Men's clothing's anyway?" Sakura asked as she observed the Princess was wearing a t-shirt over a brown coat with a pair of jeans. "Well it's actually Arisa's request that I'll wear this" Finn replied

* * *

Meanwhile at the S.A greenhouse, it was like any other day. The S.A were having a make-up class due as punishment from the Chairwoman. Akira was serving White Tea with a slice of White Chocolate truffle cake.

"Akira I want more" Tadashi said having eaten his slice already which got him a punch from Akira. Jun watch the couple and smiled, he loved this afternoons were everyone was just relaxing and having fun. He read Megumi's message in the notepad **Want some more cake? **"That would be great Megumi" He said holding up his plate.

"Jun I heard that Sakura's birthday is in two days, what are you giving her?" Hikari asked Jun blush and look down. He was looking for the perfect gift for weeks now and he still didn't know what to give her. "I don't know I am still looking" Jun replied "Why not a basket of goodies?" Tadashi suggested "You are the only one who would like that idiot" Akira stated smacking Tadashi's head as he ate his third slice. "What about a cute dress" Akira suggested "I know this perfect-…" "I think I'm ok" Jun said smiling. He was very thankful to have friends like them. "I know what about something handmade" Hikari suggested "Like the one you gave me Miss Number 2" Kei commented which cause Hikari to blush. "DON'T CALL ME MISS NUMBER 2 TADASHIMA" Hikari shouted which cause Kei to smirk.

"What about a puppy" Ryuu suggested holding one at his arms. **How about a private concert **Megumi wrote **I'll help **she added. "What's going on here?" They all look as Yahiro walked towards them. "We were suggesting what Jun should give to Sakura" Tadashi answered him.

"Jun?" Yahiro questioned looking at the brunette "Aren't you supposed to be in Red strings Café right now?" Yahiro asked "What do you mean? Jun's been here for the Mandatory Make-up classes" Akira explained. "Well if you are here then who was the man with Sakura just moments ago" Yahiro stated seating at the vacant chair getting a piece of cake.

"Sakura was with a man?" Jun asked disbelief Yahiro nodded and took out his phone. He showed him a picture of Sakura leaning on a man (this was when she was crying). "I took it and use it to tease Sakura later but I guess well that's life" Yahiro said eating the delicious cake which case him a smack from Megumi's notepad. "Hey what was that for" Yahiro complained to the singer which cause him a gaze from the twin.

"That was uncalled for" Megumi whispered as they all look at Jun's shock face. Before they knew it Jun stood up and walked away leaving the S.A plus Yahiro speechless and worried.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Café. Sakura and Finn were laughing as they waited for Arisa not knowing the trouble that arouse. "Are you going to my birthday celebration?" Sakura asked her companion. "Definitely and I already got the gift" Finn replied. "Please don't wear men's cloth's alright, promise me" Sakura stated "Don't worry I am practicing wearing women's clothing plus this are just for moments when I feel like it" Finn explained smiling at her friend. But Sakura didn't just stared at her. "Alright I promise" Finn vowed Sakura squealed and hug her friend.

They didn't know that by the window someone was watching them. Jun's anger rouse, this was the first time he felt like this. He wanted to go in there but he saw Sakura's happy face which stop him. But he hated that he couldn't see the man's face because of the plant covering it. Jun took a final look and turned around before he might do something he'll never forget.

The bell to the café rang and Arisa entered the small and homey café. She look around and smiled as she spotted her friends. She walked towards them and as she reach there table. She chuckled to herself if she didn't know any better she would think that Finn and Sakura were a couple. But she knew better as she seated next to Sakura.

"Sorry I am late" Arisa said signaling for a waiter after the waiter took her order. She look at her friends. "It's fine" Finn said to her friend. It was a fun afternoon. "Well I needed to ask you a big favor, Aoi is going on a business trip that may seem to last for months. Since the time Hikari and Kei showed him or taught him as he say a very important lesson in life. Aoi changed and he is now looking for love and he is to blinded to see what's in front of him" Arisa explained "I need to see him open his eyes before it's to late he may find someone from the outside" she added.

"Ok so you're telling me to help you make him jealous, so he'll see what's in front of him" Finn asked and Arisa nodded. "Please" "Alright I'll do anything for a friend" "Thank You" Arisa said hugging Finn. "Now let's make a plan" Sakura said as the other two nodded.

* * *

Later that night Finn was walking towards Ryuu's home. As she waited at the door she thought of her day and how much fun she had having a girls day out. "You seem happy" Ryuu commented letting her in the house.

"Yes I had a very fun day" Finn said hugging Ryuu and greeting him with a kiss. "Well tell me about it?" Ryuu said leading his Princess towards the dining room. "What did you made tonight?" Finn asked as they entered the room. "I made curry" Ryuu smiled helping her in her seat. "Thank you" Finn said as Ryuu seated at his chair "How about that story" Finn can only smile. She was lucky to have found Ryuu and the most wonderful friends she wouldn't change for the world. "Well it started like this-…"

* * *

The following day Jun couldn't stop his trail of thoughts. He didn't know what to do about all that is happening to him. Today was his last chance to find Sakura a gift and he knew it must be something special as he remembered yesterday's events. She was his and he knew it.

He never met a woman who had accepted him for who he is. Not just Jun but inner Jun as well and he would be damned if he was letting someone like her go. As he pass a small shop, he spotted something in the window and smiled "I found it" He whispered.

* * *

The next day it was very busy at the Ushikubo house as everyone is preparing for their young mistress birthday celebration. Sakura stared at the garden from the balcony she signed. Her doubts have lessen but it was still there and she didn't know if she should look forward or not to tonight.

The time seemed to fly to Sakura as she didn't realize it the celebration was beginning. As she greeted her guest and her father made a speech. She laugh and chat with her friends as she went from table to table. But her heart quicken as she spotted him. She was frozen in place when Jun walked towards her. "Can I have a minute?" he asked Sakura smiled and nodded. As they walked towards the balcony it was very awkward.

* * *

Meanwhile the other S.A were watching the young couple. "Should we be worried about them?" Megumi asked looking at her twin as she danced with Yahiro. "How many times do I have to tell you don't use your voice" Yahiro stated. Megumi giggled "Well I can't write while I am dancing Yahiro" she replied. Yahiro just smirk "Fine but just for this moment" Yahiro drew her closer to him as they waltz.

* * *

At the balcony Sakura stared at Jun with worried eyes, as he didn't look at her. "Happy Birthday" He said "Thank you" was all she could say. A silence befall them "Sakura I know about the other guy and I won't let you" He said looking at her now.

"What other guy?" Sakura asked "Don't play dumb Sakura I know Yahiro saw you and I saw you the other day at Red Strings and I wouldn't let you go" He drew her closer to him by hugging her. "You are mine as much as I am yours" He stated.

Sakura was in a daze at his words. "You mean it?" Sakura asked as she knew tears were falling from her eyes. "I love you Sakura" Jun confessed Sakura smiled and enclosed her arms around Jun neck, she was so happy.

They stood there like that for a few minutes. "I love you too Jun I been waiting for those words for such a long time" She admitted. "Here" Jun gave her a box "Can I open it?" Sakura asked and Jun nodded.

As she slowly unwrap the box she couldn't think what more can make her happy then anything right now. Her eyes widen at the content of the box. It was a beautiful ring with a butterfly in the middle with such colorful wings made up of small jewels.

Jun took the ring and her hand "This isn't an engagement ring but a promise ring I'll give that to you after a few more years" Jun tease "When I saw you two days ago I didn't know what happened to me. I didn't know I could feel any angrier than seeing you in his arms. But it opened my eyes that if I didn't do something I might be too late" He looked into her eyes.

"I was an idiot for waiting this long Sakura don't ever leave me because I couldn't bare it. I promise you-…" He was cut off when Sakura kiss him "Don't say anything anymore I love you Jun and I vow to never leave you because I know I can't you are my Prince Charming" She said feeling so happy.

Jun kiss her and as they hug. She look at her ring and she couldn't be anymore happy. "By the way Jun there is no other guy that was Finn that you saw me with and if Arisa was there as well" Sakura explained. She didn't want any misunderstandings between them.

Jun look shock but then smiled as Sakura kiss him in the cheek. He thanked the gods for that because he needed just a push to make him see that the clock was ticking. Both look at each other and after a few moment laughed. "I love you Sakura" Jun said kissing her forehead. "I love you too Jun" She said hugging him tighter feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile inside "I really should make a business out of this" Finn said to Ryuu as he and the others watch Sakura and Jun outside. Ryuu just smiled and dragged him to the dance floor. "Really Ryuu for those troubled girls who want there relationship to have a little push" Finn explained. Ryuu just drew him close "Whatever makes you happy my princess" Ryuu said "I love you Ryuu' Finn admitted "I love you too Finn" He replied as they waltz through the ballroom.

* * *

Unknown to them Arisa was at the garden she was close to tears as just moments ago, she watch Aoi flirt with some girls.

* * *

_**In the next sequel it's Aoi and Arisa's turn how can she show Aoi what's just infront of him.**_

_Thank you for reading _

_Please read and review_

_Till next time_


End file.
